Ancient Tendencies
by Cheese of Borg
Summary: Shepard always thought that it would never go beyond friendship with Javik. After all, how could he have feelings for a primitive such as her self?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Unforeseen Variables_

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: The romantic side of the plot will not become prominent until chapter 2-3. Reviews are always helpful._**

* * *

**Two days after the Cerberus Assault on the Citadel:**

As she watched Javik from the elevator, continuing to wash his hands of what he referred to only as "mental residue", she couldn't help but admire his figure. Ever since she had met him, he had had a profound impact on her. She had thought about telling him how she felt, but knew he would find the thought of a relationship with a "primitive" revolting. Still, she enjoyed talking to him whenever possible.

As the door opened, the warrior she had found on Eden Prime was at his usual position, trying to wash his hands of the "mental residue" of his ship mates in the bath of strange, brown liquid before him.

"Commander…" Javik greeted her without turning.

"How is my avatar of vengeance doing?" She jabbed, attempting to draw at least some attention from away from his deep thought.

Javik hesitated before lifting his hands from the brown fluid. "Not well, I picked up some… unpleasant readings from the Citadel attack." He stated before leaning against the bulkhead.

Shepard's expression switched from uneasiness to perplexed as she too shifted her weight to the railing. "Readings?" She asked as he uncomfortably rocked against the wall.

"Forgive me, I keep forgetting that communication is pri-" He cleared his through before continuing. "…less advanced in this cycle. The ability I showed you on Eden Prime to learn your language does not only apply to _living_ creatures…"

Although she could tell he was uncomfortable with the topic, she could sense he still wanted to talk about it. "Are you saying that you can read _dead_ people?" She asked, now concerned with his overall mental state.

"No, not fully read them. But I do pick up… memories... of a person's last moments of life." He stated blankly, pushing his emotions as far away as possible.

"You must have felt this before, during your service in the last cycle _and_ in our battles." She replied, trying to make sense of his new reaction.

"Those people were _prepared_ for death, although their emotions reflected near death, they still felt a sense of purpose… a feeling of satisfaction with their end… this was different…" He trailed off, trying not to show weakness to his new commander.

"You mean the civilians?" Shepard asked, remembering the bodies they passed during the battle.

"Yes… I tried to block it out while we were fighting… but it didn't work. I saw hundreds of people dying simultaneously, their last moments filled with fear, pain… confusion… their deaths were empty. Some were killed instantly in explosions, just ceasing to exist, as if a switch was thrown on their lives… others died slowly, being chased for reasons unknown to them… gunned down at the end of a hallway. Some died alone, others surrounded by their entire family…" He trailed off again, knowing he couldn't tell her more without keeping his emotions back.

Shepard was stunned, although she didn't know he had this ability, she never would have suspected it to have such a powerful effect on him. She was unsure on how to continue the conversation. "Are… are you ok?" She asked before partially crossing the physical distance between them.

"**Yes**." He said suddenly, striating himself out and shifting back to his feet.

"Javik, I know you don't like socializing very much… but when you need it, the entire crew is here." Shepard knew he would never accept the offer, but Javik needed to know that she and the crew WAS there… and that maybe that alone would be enough.

Before responding, Javik returned to his prior task. Signaling an end to the conversation. "Thank you commander, but I must deal with this in my own way."

"I know…" She said, hesitating, before returning to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: Linked

_Chapter 2: Linked_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the _long_ delay between chapters, I finally found the flash drive with this chapter on it today. I will try to get to work on chapter 3 as soon as possible.**

**New Cover Art by ****K4ll0**

* * *

The social areas of the crew deck were normally empty at 02:00 hours; the night shift was busy at their posts while the day shift tried to get some rest after another grueling day in this terrible war. Only the commander sat silently at the bar of the port observation deck. She hadn't taken a sip of her drink for a while, the ice had half melted in the glass. Sighing, she began moving to one of the lounge chairs with her cocktail to enjoy the view of Rannoch. She cancelled the thought immediately, she didn't want the day shift to think she passed out with a bottle in hand if she fell asleep. She began returning to the barstool before stopping short.

"EDI…" She said with a smile before turning to face the door.

"Yes commander?" She immediately responded, the holographic stand next to the door now displaying her old, spherical avatar in the absence of her body.

"What's Javik's status?" She asked with a smirk, going over scenarios in her head for if he was still awake.

"Javik is currently exiting the elevator on the crew deck, approaching the port observation deck. Would you like me to secure the door commander?" The AI asked before the holo projector retracted into the wall.

She instantly felt her face go hot as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She quickly reseated herself before buttoning her sleeves, even in a casual environment she wanted to look professional in front of Javik.

She pretended not to hear him when he entered, opting to let him speak first, after letting the door close behind him, he took a few steps forward before speaking. "Commander…" He paused to make sure she could hear him. "My species only requires three hours of sleep per day; however, your-"He stopped as he noticed the open bottle on the counter.

"I assume this is regarding the death of the AI you call Legion, your behavior confuses me." He gestured to the bottle as he tried to balance his pelvis on the human stool.

"I don't expect to you understand how I could care about a machine Javik." She replied bluntly, recalling Javik's tale of a similar Robot apocalypse in his cycle.

"That is not what I meant… "He paused momentarily to use his biotics, gently tugging the glass away from Shepard's hand as she lifted it once more. "You are the most important military leader in this cycle, your record states you have lost many comrades before, many of them closer to you than that AI."

Shepard had to think for a moment about this, but quickly realized why. "I've… I don't think I've ever… _Watched_… someone die like that…" She trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts through the buzz of the alcohol. "The people I've lost over the years… Pressly, Jenkins, Ashley… they were either dead before they hit the floor, or it was in the middle of combat." She finished, but Javik still bore his confused expression.

"I see…" Javik trailed off, now eyeing the half empty bottle on the counter.

Shepard chuckled halfheartedly before remarking on his bewilderment. "Don't tell my alcohol was illegal in the Prothean Empire as well!" She said with a quick smile.

"No, it was not…" He said with a momentary smirk before continuing in his monotone. "However in my cycle, alcohol was used exclusively celebration, not… this." He continued, Shepard nodding as he finished.

"What did your people do in situations like this?" She asked curiously before pouring herself another drink.

"Our dead were mourned in mass burials, too many fell each day for an individual funeral. Between friends or family, we would exchange more pleasant memories, to remind ourselves of happier times, but the entire process usually lasted less than a day."

As Shepard hazily contemplated what he had just said, she didn't notice Javik's hand slowly shifting to her arm.

An instant later, she was no longer in the observation lounge, she was watching the construction of the massive bunker that Javik had been entombed in. At the same time, he was showing her the few battles in which Javik's crew had defeated the reapers. As her mind was flooded with images, she felt her own memories flowing in the opposite direction. The images her mind was producing were rapidly accelerating to the present, jumping from her graduation from the N7 program, earning her specter status, to the defeat of sovereign and the destruction the collector base. Finally they arrived at recovering Javik from the bunker, Shepard's face went white before pulling her arm away from Javik's hand before it could go any further.

Javik was visibly startled by the sudden disconnection as the bar instantly jumped back into view. Before she could recover, Javik began speaking. "I…" He stuttered as the last wisps of lime green biotic energy faded. "Apologies commander, I did not realize it would offend you. I should have asked before attempting a connection."

Shepard still took a moment to respond, her face now flush with embarrassment. "N-No… I understand… Just… Just give me a heads up before you try that again." She finally managed to get out as she braced her head to stop the room from spinning.

Javik sharply swallowed as he finished processing the last of the memories he had received. "I must return to my quarters, I should meditate before the day cycle begins."

"I should go back to my quarters." She replied, nodding to him before the door closed.

After putting the bottle back in the cabinet, she waited until she heard the elevator leave before stepping out into the hallway.

As she stepped into her quarters, she slapped the fish feeder on the wall. As she watched the many new species of fish in the tank eat their dinner, she wondered just how much Javik had seen about her feelings. "Shit…" She whispered to herself before turning towards the shower.


End file.
